hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruler and the Rebels: Chapter Three-Train Rides
I'm still in my Reaping outfit, we're on the train. Alexyvayna is doing her makeup, which is suprisingly normal compared to last year's escort. Our mentor has fallen asleep on a plate of nothing, with a bottle of morphling in her hand. "Hello, Faith, Sophie, Jamie, Broden. I'm Alexyvayna. You can call me Alex or Alexa or Lexi. Your mentor, Eyelah, has gotten drugged up and fell asleep. I suggest you wake her or you wont make it past the Bloodbath." Alex exits and slams the door I sit down at Eyelah's table, and the other tributes follow. "Eyelah," I say. "Eyelah!" "EYELAH!" I scream and she finally wakes up. "What? Well sweetheart. You got a loud voice." She says. "No, I was yelling." I'm gritting my teeth. She's probably the most annoying person I've met… Next to my brother. She shakes out about five morphling pills and eats them all. I know she has a daughter, but if she's a druggie, how does she provide for her? "Aren't you supposed to give us advice or something?" Jamie asks. "Yeah… Let's do that tomorrow…" She says and falls asleep. We just stay on the train car until night. We are escorted to our personal cars by muted servants, Alex calls them "Avoxes". My Avox is nice enough to point out where everything is. She even shows me a loose panel in my bed where the two lovers from District 12 communicated by secret notes in Rebeka's Games. The boy got seriously wounded, but there's rumors that he survived. after he died Rebeka killed seven tributes, not including the boy's killer. "Do you know how to write?" I ask her, looking around for hidden cameras. She smiles and nods. "You can leave me notes, in here." I point to the loose panel. She nods again. She leaves and I put on a simple camisole and some pajama shorts. I fall asleep and dream about the Bloodbath. Except instead of me in there it's Destiny. There's a bunch of older kids, that look ready to kill anybody in their path. I'm stuck in a glass tube. 3…2…1… Destiny is running and she takes everything in the Cornucopia she can find. Before a girl can penetrate her little chest with a sword, I wake up screaming. The Avox I befriended last night is there. Her beautiful violet eyes sparkle. She's opening the door. She smiles and leaves. I look at the hi-tech clock by my bedside. 7:00 am. I get up and take a quick shower. The showers are magical compared to District 12 cleaning. I get dressed in a simple alice blue tee-shirt and black tights. I put my hair in a sideways braid and put on some black sandals. I look in that loose panel for a note from the Avox. My name is Nesta. I am 19 years old. Thankyou for asking me to do this, I've never had a real friend! It says. I write a quick reply: ''No problem! I don't have very many friends either. ''I go to the dining room, where there's a banquet fit for a queen. I take all that my plate can hold and sit beside Sophie, who's wearing jeans and a persian rose pink shirt. We eat our fill, and talk for a while. This same routine goes on for 3 days. Until we get to the Capitol. Read Chapter 4!!